


cross my heart (hope to die)

by filthymouthedslut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gallavich AU, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Inspired by Shameless (US), M/M, but it's only in the end, but not completely, so many time switches it'll make your head spin, the two cutest couples ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthymouthedslut/pseuds/filthymouthedslut
Summary: Remus didn't expect to see his ex-boyfriend after two years. Especially not while being shot at.Gallavich AU
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	cross my heart (hope to die)

**Author's Note:**

> remus and sirius are the main characters and it is a crime they weren't in the books. ian and mickey are one of my favourite couples of all time and hence, this fic. it fits well, weirdly.

“Shit-fuck, get out of the fucking way, James. She’s got a fucking gun, you moron,” was the last thing Remus expected to hear when he saw his ex-boyfriend again after 2 years.

* * *

Remus had known that dating Sirius would only spell trouble. When one decides to engage in sexual/romantic activities with a former convict and resident thug, trouble is expected. James Potter was another thing to be expected when one dates Sirius Black. The two were a package deal- buy one get one free. He didn’t mind, of course. In fact, he greatly enjoyed the eccentric boy’s company. A lot of adventures and escapades that Remus had taken part in were because of James.

And then he met Lily. But that was a story for another time.

Every teenage shenanigan had Sirius in it. He was there when they broke into the local McDonalds’ and stole a bucket of pickles because _god-forbid_ Remus ask for a pickle and they didn’t have any at home. He was there when James dragged them all to ice-skate in a futile attempt to impress Lily, which ended in him falling on his ass and breaking a bone. He was the one who kissed Remus in the middle of the soccer field, the one who flipped off the cheers and _finally_ s.

The point being that Remus couldn’t narrate _any_ story without Sirius in it. So this made it rather tricky to leave him out of any recalled memory in front of potential boyfriends.

But it seemed that everyone in town knew that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had dated- and made a damn good couple while they did.

* * *

_3 years ago_

“Pass the crisps, Lupin,” Sirius drawled, perched on the table.

“No,” Remus said in a monotone voice.

Groaning exaggeratedly, Sirius bent forward till his head was resting on Remus’ shoulder, one arm coming to grasp his forearm. Immediately, James and Peter started gagging but Remus just rolled his eyes, used to their behavior.

“Give it.”

“No.”

Then, Sirius bit his ear. He _bit_ his _ear._

“Ow! What the fuck, Black?” he yelped, one hand rubbing the now sore spot as the other proceeded to swat Sirius with said packet of crisps.

“Stop- Remus- Lupin you’re crushing them! You ballsack-,” Sirius swore, more concerned about the state of the fried vegetable over the fact that Remus’ ear was currently throbbing and it was _his_ fault.

James intervened, grabbing the bag and holding it high above his head so that Sirius couldn’t reach it from his deskbound position. He stuffed a handful of them into his mouth, crumbs showering Sirius’ hair. Sirius screamed, jumping off the desk to whack James on the leg several times before scurrying to the bathroom. Knowing Sirius’ weird _thing_ with his hair, the boy was probably rinsing his hair out with the tiny bottle of shampoo he carried with him everywhere, but didn’t admit it.

Well, Remus pondered, he did have exceptionally nice hair. Shoulder length and black as night. It was incredibly soft, and Remus had often dreamt about running his fingers through the silky locks. Platonically, of course.

Or not.

* * *

_Present_

“Lupin!” Sirius called cheerily, clearly unfazed by the woman who had been chasing them waving a _gun._ Last time he saw Sirius was through the thick, bulletproof glass of prison. Sirius had landed up in jail after he almost beat his father to death. But then again, his father was a homophobic, racist piece of shit so it was well deserved.

“What the actual fuck, Sirius?”

Sirius laughed, a bright, _happy_ laugh that brought all the memories and feelings flooding back. It had taken Remus a year of dating to get over him, followed by a year of one-night stands because he just _couldn’t._ His heart belonged to the starry-eyed, grinning convict in front of him and he couldn’t do anything about it.

But he was damn well going to try.

Sirius smiled that shark smile, the one that sang _I’m about to fuck shit up._ He pulled Remus in for a hug, slightly tip-toeing to reach Remus’ shoulders. Clearly, the _ex_ part of ex-boyfriend didn’t deter him in the slightest. Remus sighed before hugging him back, hand looping around his neck.

_He smelt especially good for someone who just got out of prison._

_3 years ago_

“But Lily,” Remus moaned into his hands, dragging out the _y,_ “I don’t know what to do.”

Remus was slumped over the desk, head in hands as he bemoaned the state of his pathetic love life to fellow student, Lily Evans. This was almost a ritual now. Not the talk about his love life in shambles part- the ranting about anything and everything on Thursdays at 12 in the school library. The two of them sat at the lousy, creaky desks and unloaded all their troubles for the better part of an hour.

“Kiss him, you lob,” Lily said, enjoying his current predicament far too much.

Remus lifted his head enough to glare at her, then dropped it down again, emitting a loud moan that startled the students at the next table.

Remus was fretting over his increasing desire to shag Sirius Black. And hold hands with him. And kiss him because he bloody loved the fool and couldn’t tell him. The reason behind this being that he was _scared._ Remus Lupin, the boy who had picked up a wild coyote and carried it back to the forest while James practically cried, was scared of telling his best friend that he was in love with him.

“You’re useless,” he muttered, raising his head to pop a crisp into his mouth. Lily had been chomping on them noisily, each crinkle of the plastic packet echoing in the otherwise silent library.

She snorted. “I really don’t think you’re in any position to say that. At least _I_ had enough guts to tell James I liked him.” She brandished the potato wafer at him like a weapon, green eyes sparkling. “After I fucked him in your room, of course.”

Remus threw his dictionary at her, watching it hit her on her forehead.

_She deserved it._

Lily snatched the bag of crisps away from his as retaliation, unceremoniously stuffing her face with it in a way that made Remus wrinkle his nose at her.

“You had an advantage. James told you he was in love with you the first time he saw you. Not counted.”

Lily gasped dramatically. “ _So_ counted. Don’t project your failing love life onto me, Lupin. I’m a fucking princess in my story and you can’t tell me otherwise.”

She added, voice softening, “Look, Remus, just tell him. We all know you both are in love with each other. Just too scared to admit it. I mean, have you seen the two of you together? Phew-”. She fanned herself with the notebook in hand, winking at Remus’ rapidly reddening cheeks.

“He is not in love with me,” Remus said morosely, convinced that it was completely one-sided.

Lily looked at him pityingly before offering the crisps again as a peace offering.

* * *

_Present_

“Are you hurt?” Remus asked, EMT instincts kicking in. He scanned Sirius’ arms (lean and muscled), torso (flat and toned), legs (oh-so-long) before he brought his eyes back to his face. Two years in prison had done him good. He had lost his baby fat. Now, cheekbones so sharp they could cut poked through instead. His eyes were still the same, grey with that permanent sparkle of mischief. His jaw was slightly covered with stubble which almost made Remus’ mouth water because _holy mother of god_ he was beautiful.

There was a scratch above his cheekbone but it was already healing so Remus didn’t think anything of it. Sirius’ hands were still peppered with scratches, presumably from running through bushes, but otherwise he was fine.

Remus hit him in the chest. Sirius yelped, “Ow- bloody fuck, Lupin. Still violent, I see.”

Remus ignored him. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Running from a woman with a gun? Key word being _gun?_ She could have fucking shot you, idiot.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, something he did almost constantly in school. “Relax, tightass. We were fine. Well,” he amended, “I was. James wasn’t.”

Remus looked at the grinning bespectacled boy standing next to Sirius.

Barefoot.

With pink toenails.

Remus snorted, trying to cover it with a cough. His nails were painted a garish hot pink, so at odds with his brown skin. This was clearly Lily’s doing, if the ‘L’ painted on all of them wasn’t obvious enough.

James wasn’t bothered. He just stuck his feet out even more, striking a stance that reminded Remus of sassy 12 year olds. “Laugh all you want. I’m fabulous and I know it.”

Sirius remarked, “Wow. That was absolutely inspiring, Sir James. Such worldly wisdom you possess.”

James glared at him, middle finger already up.

Remus snorted again, louder this time. “Need anything James? Pumpkin spice latte? Scrunchie?”

James’ stance dropped, instead drawing up to his full height. While he was still quite tall, standing at an impressive 6’0”, a wave he rode on to make fun of Sirius who was 5’11”, Remus still took the cake with an impressive 6’2”.

“Fuck you, Remus,” he said good-naturedly, eyes gleaming with mirth.

“I wish,” Sirius said, winking at Remus.

Remus willed his cheeks not to redden, opting to show his middle finger instead.

_Fuck me indeed._

* * *

_3 years ago_

”Forgive me Father for I am about to sin,” James prayed before scarfing down his hamburger.

“You’re not even Christian, you fool,” Sirius said before proceeding to stuff his face the same way James had.

Lily wrinkled her nose at the two of them, chiding them for _table manners you troglodytes_ like she hadn’t done the exact same thing moments before. Remus took a bite out of his burger _demurely,_ even patting his lips with a napkin. James looked at him with disgust, throwing a wrapper at him. Remus lazily batted it away, used to foreign objects being hurled at him.

He repeated the action, this time going as far as to neatly slice the patty with a plastic knife so that it would be even.

“You fucking mo-,” James started, half out of his seat. Lily placed a placating hand on his arm, saying, “I know love. I know. But it’s not worth it.”

James sat back down, shooting daggers at Remus’ burger. He had a flare for theatrics that could have landed him on Broadway, what with the stunning looks and rich voice. It was his mother’s dream too, as he recalled. Mrs. Potter would dress James up and make him recite the lines of a play, eager to see her marvelous son’s acting prowess. Alas, James’ attention lay elsewhere. Football had piqued his interest the day he scored a goal; and it continued to do so till college where he scored a scholarship.

“I’ll get you back Lupin,” James promised.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Suck a dildo, motherfucker,” he said cheerily.

Sirius mock gasped. “Wash your mouth, Remmy boy.”

Remus paused mid-bite, licking the sauce of his lips. He raised his finger as he did so, deliberately going slowly. Sirius choked on his cola, coughing and hacking as Lily thumped him on the back.

“That’s enough Lil-fucking hell- ow! Stop hitting me, Jesus.”

* * *

_Present_

“Who were you running from?” Remus asked. The four of them were sitting in a shitty diner, Lily having joined them after her classes. She was pre-med, which meant limited time and hectic schedules. Yet somehow, James and her were always together.

“Oh um, just my mother,” Sirius waved, taking a huge slurp from his coke.

Remus’ brows furrowed. “That was Walburga?”

James nodded. “She’s pissed that Sirius almost killed Orion. And she thinks it’s my fault because I ‘converted’ him,” he said, putting air quotes.

Lily giggled. “Like Sirius wasn’t gay before he met you.”

Sirius smiled, fist bumping Lily. He idly threw sugar sachets in the air, long-fingered hand catching them swiftly.

_I can think of a few thinks he could do with those fingers._

Remus pulled out his textbook, wanting to catch up before his test. He was vying the role of Senior Paramedic, and he was damn well going to get it. He took out his extremely detailed anatomy diagram that Lily had painted, each organ drawn exactly according to the books. But before he could read past the first sentence, Sirius snatched the textbook from him, examining the cover with raised brows.

He whistled. “Damn, Lupin. You a doctor now? Always knew you were a fucking nerd.”

Remus sniffed primly before seizing the textbook from his hands.

“Fuck off. It’s paramedic, not doctor. Lil’s the doctor.” He waved his hand at her absentmindedly like they didn’t know who she was.

“Not if I don’t pass my finals, I’m not,” she whined. Lily had been complaining about her finals for a month now, despite being the smartest person he knew. She aced all her tests and exams without even trying.

James squeezed her hand. “Don’t fret, love. We all know you’re going to come first.”

Sirius nodded his agreement, scanning the diner before settling on Remus. Remus looked up from his textbook, raising his eyebrows at him. Sirius made a confusing gesture in the air, and when Remus remained clueless, he slid out of the booth.

“Out, Lupin.”

“Out where?”

When Sirius didn’t respond, Remus heaved a long sigh as he stood up. The two walked out of the diner, pushing past the doors. They were immediately met with a gust of wind which basically ruined Remus’ hair but didn’t move s single hair on Sirius’. Bastard had probably used a can of hair spray to make it look that good. Remus ran a hand through his hair, trying to manage it, and when he looked up, Sirius was looking right at him.

“What’s up, Bla-,” the words were cut off as Sirius pushed him against the wall and pressed his lips to his. His lips were warm and chapped, and he tasted like cigarettes and peppermint. Their lips moved in a quick rhythm, rough and _fucking hot._ Remus ran his tongue along Sirius’ bottom lip, biting down lightly as the the other boy groaned. Sirius hand came up to cup his jaw, tilting it slightly. He parted his lips, tongue swirling. His other hand was wound up in his hair, rubbing lazy circles on the nape of his neck. Remus had both his hands on Sirius’ waist, belt buckle digging in but he didn’t fucking care.

He was the first one to break away when Sirius hand started to sneak lower and lower down his back. Remus batted his hands away as he tried to pull him back, taking a step back.

He wiped a thumb across his lips, smudging the residue of Sirius’ red lipstick. When Sirius leaned in again, he poked his chest with a finger.

“I am _not_ fucking you in,” Remus craned his head, reading the board, “the Hog’s Head. I have some dignity, you know.”

Sirius groaned loudly, flipping him off. “Priss.”

“Dick.”

“Dirty fucker.”

“Assface.”

The elicited a laugh out of him as he came to lean against the wall next to Remus. He pulled a carton of cigarettes out of his pocket, plucking one out before offering Remus one. He shook his head, watching Sirius place it between his lips and light it.

“That shit’s bad for you, by the way.”

Sirius inhaled, bringing his hand down to blow a huge plume of smoke into Remus’ face. Remus swatted him, not even coughing because if the number of times Lily and Sirius had done this.

“Jerk.”

“You love me.”

Remus fell silent at that, thinking about the weight of those words. It was true- no point condemning the truth. He loved Sirius, despite the fact that he was the one who broke up with him. Even after spending 2 years apart, he continued to love him. It was kind of disturbing, the grip Sirius had on his heart.

Sirius looked up from his drag. “I still love you, y’know.”

“Sorry I didn’t visit you in prison.”

Sirius waved a hand, cutting through the smoke. “I get it. No one wants to see their boyfriend in jail.”

“How’d you know I’m not dating anyone?” Remus questioned.

“Lucky guess.” At Remus’ unimpressed face, Sirius sighed. “James told me.”

Remus huffed a laugh. “Should’ve known.”

“Hmm.” Sirius flicked the remnants of the cigarette off, wiping his hand on his pants. The butt of the cigarette glowed in the grass but Sirius stomped on it with his dirty Doc Martens. Before Remus could even react, Sirius had wrapped his arms around his head in a headlock.

“What the actual fuck- Sirius let me go. _Let me go._ ”

“No.”

They dropped to the ground, rolling in the dirt. Bits of gravel and stone poked Remus’ shins as he shoving a fist into Sirius’ stomach in an attempt to dislodge his grip. But he held strong as tackled Remus.

“Tell me you love me.”

“Fuck off.”

Remus kicked Sirius on the leg, hard and he temporarily let go. But before he could stand up, Sirius was there again, holding him in a deadlock. Remus twisted, driving his hand into his nose. He felt the bones crunch and blood started to gush, but Sirius just laughed, retaliating by punching him square in the eye.

“Tell me you fucking love me, asshole.”

“Fuck yourself.”

Sirius grinned, blood staining his teeth, bruises littered over his face.

“Thanks, but I’d rather you do it.”

Remus kneed him in the stomach, and he finally let go. The pair separated, panting and heaving. Sirius spat out a mouth full of blood as he lay back on the ground. Remus coughed, trying to get air in his lungs before falling suit.

“Did you fucking break my nose, you dick?”

“You gave me a black eye, Sirius. I think we’re even.”

Then, after a moment he added, “I love you.”

Sirius said, “Now, was that so hard?”

Remus turned his head to look at him, grey eyes meeting brown. He hooted, cupping Sirius’ face and kissing him hard and fast. When they broke apart, there was blood on his lips and in his mouth but _he didn’t fucking care._

* * *

_2 years ago_

“Give it back, Lil,” Sirius pleaded with Lily who currently held his beanie in her hands. She laughed, instead tossing it to James who stood on his tip-toes and dangled it out of reach. Sirius groaned , telling him to _not be a fucking child James and give the damn beanie back._

“Remus,” Sirius whined, turning pleading eyes on him, “Tell James to stop dicking around.”

“Dicking arou- oh fuck you, Sirius.”

Before James could do something stupid like throw it to the ground and stomp on it, Remus plucked it from the air, handing it back to Sirius who stuffed it into his bag with a suspicious glance at James.

“Thanks babe. And fuck you too, James.”

The four of them stumbled out of the bar, Lily and James going one direction to their shared apartment and Sirius and Remus another. Remus was wearing a white shirt whose collar was uneven because _Sirius_ kept fiddling with it. It was additionally a huge turn on for Sirius apparently who had been sneaking glances at him all night. Sirius pulled him into one of the alleys, lips on his before Remus’ back even hit the wall. Remus laughed, the sound swallowed by Sirius’ mouth.

Then someone was ripping Sirius off him. Remus opened his eyes just in time to see Sirius’ father, Orion, throwing a punch at him.

“You fucking fag.”

“Suck a dick, Ori,” Sirius said, smirking as he threw a left hook at his father’s face. Then the two were a blur of punches and kicks, insults being thrown around. When Remus made to help, Sirius simply said, “He’s all mine,” before kicking Orion on his chest. Orion punched Sirius in the nose once, twice before Sirius jerked his head up, connecting with his father’s jaw with a resounding _crack._

The next second a police car had pulled up, lights flashing. Two officers grabbed Orion, dragging him away from Sirius. Remus instantly rushed to help him, but was stopped by another officer. A paramedic approached Sirius who shrugged her off. He woozily stood to his feet, holding on to the wall for support.

“You disgusting piece of shit,” Orion sneered. “An abomination to the Blacks, you are, shoving your tongue down that nance’s throat.”

Sirius laughed manically, coughing blood as he did so.

“Guess what, _daddy?_ I fucked him too.”

Orion roared, trying to jostle the officers off him so he could probably strangle Sirius. But the officers held him back, one of them threatening to tase him if he didn’t cooperate.

“Sirius Black, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent..,” the officer was saying, another one doing the same to Orion. But Sirius was looking right at him, eyes blazing.

_Fucking fuck._

* * *

_Present_

Remus was walking to his house when a big, black Jeep pulled up next to him. Someone whistled from inside.

“Get in, Lupin!”

James then.

Remus stopped, peering into the van. He could see Lily’s blood red hair lying in the backseat, James’ lap under her.

“Get in to go where exactly?” Remus asked warily.

“For Christ sake,” Sirius muttered, jumping out of the car and slamming the door. He walked up to Remus, giving him a brief kiss.

“Where are you going, Sirius?” he asked again.

Sirius smiled, sharp and cunning. “Anywhere. Everywhere. Does it matter?”

“Yes it fucking matters. What’s wrong, Black?”

Sirius sighed. “Look Lupin, I don’t have time to explain. You in or you out?”

“To run away with you?” Remus questioned incredulously.

“Yes, to fucking run away with me.”

Remus weighed his options in his mind. His entire life was here, his job, his friends, his mother. He had grown up here, had watched the place grow up too. He had a routine here, a regime, a sense of responsibility. Running away with the boy in front of him would entail danger, constant jeopardy and uncertainty. His life would be unpredictable, a hubbub of chaos.

And in that moment, Remus knew his answer.

“I’m in.”

Sirius grinned, beautiful and deadly before grabbing his face and kissing him. He rested his forehead on his for a second, peppering Remus’ jaw and face with little pecks before someone behind them honked. A green truck with the Black crest painted on it was fast approaching, Walburga hanging out the window with a very big gun.

“Fuck, oh fuck, James get ready! Lils, you too. Lupin, what the fuck you waiting for? An invitation or something? Get in the fucking car.”

Remus made his way to the passenger seat, clambering in. Sirius turned on the ignition, and just before he floored it, he turned to Remus, crushing his lips to his.

“I love you, Lupin.”

“Love you too, Black.”

_He really fucking did._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are my juju juice<333333


End file.
